moondusts_musesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayna Lirette
―― Introduction ; ✧ *ೃ༄ Jayna Lirette is a original, fictional character created for the Star Wars verse. Although she is based in the current verse, she can be adapted for either of the three. ―― Biography ; Jayna Lirette had never truly anticipated the lifestyle which was forced upon her: growing up in Tatoonie, her mother and father had no interest in caring for a child whom had connections with the force, their allegiances poised towards the First Order as they sold their child off as a slave in Mos Espa, finding the unknown force bearer to have a similar fate to Anakin Skywalker. But Jayna was not simply responsible for tasks such as cleaning and waiting on hand and foot; the family whom had taken over possession from the fall of the Hutts were a fresh breeze of new disaster, using Jayna’s naivety to the force for their own advantages. They would encourage darkness to overwhelm her, pulling on the ties of her past to frustrate the blonde into doing their bidding. It was at that point where Jayna felt truly trapped: for the duration of her life, she had kept her exploitation of the possibility of being a Jedi at bay, remaining calm and collective in any of the tests that were given to her, both mental and physical, rather than using the force to protect herself. Yet, when she was on the brink of death, she could not help herself as natural instincts kicked in. Whenever she refused to support them from that point on, it would be her life which was threatened, so the young woman gave into the darkness in order to protect herself. Eventually, she was found: someone visiting her owners had noted the odd presence that radiated off of the nineteen-year-old at the time, claiming her as a use to the Resistance. Before she knew it, her life had yet again spiralled into another string of fate as she was enrolled in Jedi training. And things seemed to be making a positive switch: becoming educated on the light side of the force gave Jayna a reason to use the force in a positive light for the first time in her life, making her feel as if she were truly a sound addition to the galaxy. Something about swaying towards the dark side of the force had always left her unhinged, masked with hesitance to whether it was truly the side she wanted to secure herself on. However, old habits died hard on the female whom had lived through the darkness — when Kylo Ren destroyed their centre, offering those whom had any connection to the darkness to join him or burn amongst the ruin, Jayna did the one thing that would save her skin: joining the First Order, and becoming a Knight of Ren. But the ceremony was not the only task that the female was required to complete that evening: amongst the Jedis whom refused to join the Knights of Ren and whom, ultimately, had to lose their lives, was her short-term boyfriend, Leon, whose heard was devoted to the Jedi way. To test her allegiance, Kylo instructed her to take his life, and, with regret that still haunts her mind within her dreams, she killed him. Yet, still, to this day, her mind still tampers with thoughts towards the light, and the Resistance being the true home that she desires. But, forced into a world of darkness, the only way for the blonde to survive day by day is by succumbing to the dark side of the force, no matter how harshly it may be tearing her soul. Category:Original Characters